


Angel and Ruby: Origins

by Misty_Cloud



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Cloud/pseuds/Misty_Cloud
Summary: Upon accidentally activating a ritual, Highschool students Ambriel Day and Ruby Kings must find a way home. With the aid of a lost Prince they saved (and later a Vampire), they may just get home before the year is out. Ambriel just hopes they survive with all their limbs intact. (Summary a WIP)
Relationships: Ambriel & Blank, Ambriel & Orm, Ambriel & Ruby, Ruby & Blank, Ruby & Orm





	Angel and Ruby: Origins

**Author's Note:**

> I will only be posting the first five chapters of my book, and ONLY the first five chapters. Mostly because that's all I have written currently and because it'll act as a preview. I'll post a sixth chapter telling if I get it published. Also, feel free to give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

"Ruby." The mocha-skinned girl looked up from her phone, turning to the one who called out to her - It was her friend, Alex. Once she saw she had Ruby's attention, she nodded towards the double doors of their high school. Ruby followed her gaze and perked up at the sight of the new girl.

Though she wasn't actually new, as she has been here since the beginning of the school year but considering she's the first to Transfer to their school in a while, she may as well be. "Right! Thanks, Alex. I'll catch you later." She grinned at her friend and waved as she sped walked away. 

"Hey!" Ruby called out, "uh, Ambriel!" The white-blond-haired girl twitched and turned towards her. She tilted her head, "Yes?" Ruby grinned at her. "My name's Ruby Kings and I would like to invite you to the Senior Camping Trip. It's something Seniors do every year to celebrate their final year of mandatory school." She explained.

Ambriel paused to think for a moment, before nodding. "Really? I’d heard about it, but wasn’t expecting anyone to invite me. I'd love to go. I've done nothing since I got here except go to school. Plus, I like camping." She shrugged with a small grin. They exchanged numbers and went their separate ways, Ruby feeling vaguely excited as she turned away with a skip in her step.

* * *

"Are you going to attend the Camping Trip?" Ambriel’s mother, Muriel, asked. Ambriel paused in her action of feeding the cat and leveled a look at her mother. Muriel giggles a bit, "Some of the other parents told me about it. Plus, your father told me about his trip. So I was kinda expecting it." There was a pause as Ambriel grimaced at the mention of her father. Her mother also flinched and looked at her with a guilty expression.

Ambriel sighed and nodded to her mother. "Ruby, the one who invited me, offered to pick me up. We also exchanged numbers." Ambriel said. Muriel nodded, grinning softly. "Do you like her?" She teased. Ambriel scowled at her Mother. "I only spoke to her briefly, Mother. While she is pretty, you know that's not how I do things," Ambriel scolded lightly.

There was a small moment of silence as mother and daughter stared at each other before they broke into giggles. "I think this camping trip will do you good. Who knows, you might even make some friends." Muriel said seriously after their giggle fest. Ambriel rolled her eyes but nodded. She, admittedly, hoped so too. Despite how she acted sometimes, she did crave the presence of others who weren't her mom or cat.

* * *

"Auntie, Uncle! I'm leaving now!" Ruby called, plucking her keys from the bowl near the door. "Okay, Ruby! Be safe out there!" Her Aunt called back. Ruby grinned and left the house. She slid into her car, shooting a text to Ambriel that she was leaving her home now. After receiving an acknowledgment, she began her trip to Ambriels home.

Ruby pulled in front of the small house and honked her car horn. A few moments passed before the pale head of Ambriel poked out of the front door briefly before disappearing back inside. She resurfaced a few minutes later with a tent, backpack, a smaller side bag with a red plus sign on it, and a cat in her arms, which she released after shutting the door. She made her way to Ruby's car quickly. As she got closer, Ruby smiled at her in greeting and rolled her window down. "You can put your stuff in the backseat." She said. Ambriel smiled at her and opened the back door to settle her stuff inside before closing it and moving to the other side of the car to slide into the passenger seat. "Ready?" Ruby asked after she buckled up. Ambriel smiled at her slightly and nodded. "Great! Time to drive then!" Ruby grinned.

"It's pretty." Ambriel hummed, looking out at the forest as she stepped out of the car, stretching out the creaks she got from the drive. "Yeah. Did you know that in about ten miles radius around the town is considered a nature preserve? It's illegal to hunt here." Ruby said, examining the forest as well.

"Really? That's cool." The pale teen smiled. It was rather relaxing. Though if you listened close enough, you could hear people out in the forest. Ambriel moved to the other side of the car as Ruby opened the back door to retrieve their things, passing Ambriels stuff to her. "Right, this way then," Ruby said, closing the door then locking her car.

"There aren't as many people here as I thought there'd be," Ambriel commented. 

"That's because we're spread out among three camps. There's not nearly enough room in just one camp to hold all of us seniors. Only about fifty of us to a camp." Ruby replied. Ambriel blinked, that didn't actually seem to be a lot of people. She pointed this out to Ruby, who grinned at her. "It's actually one of the bigger classes." She explained, "Which is rather surprising because of the fact our town is small."

* * *

"You said you like camping? So you've done it before?" Ruby asked later that evening after they had set up their tents. Ambriel hummed an affirmative, tilting her head to her as she held the marshmallow over the fire. "Yeah, it was a family thing. Me, my Mother, and my Father did it at least once a month. It stopped after my dad's brother died, cause my dad just lost the passion. Father ended up following his brother three months later. It's why we're here. To get away from the memories."

An awkward silence fell between them and Ambriel winced internally. She must be a lightweight if only a single bottle of alcohol caused her to spill that. The other campers around the fire seemed to decide they should pretend they weren’t listening in as they abruptly began talking to their friends again.

"Ah, uh. I'm sorry for your loss." It honestly sounded more like a question than Ruby meant it to. Ambriel looked at her from the corner of her eye before sighing, "It's alright." Ruby frowned at her before an idea popped in her head as she scanned the forest line. "Hey, do you wanna explore the forest?" She asked, a small smile spreading on her lips. Ambriel sighed again but allowed for a smile of her own to show. "Yeah, let me get my first aid kit. Better to not need it and have it, then need it and not have it and all that."

"Flashlight," Ambriel announced as she handed said item to Ruby. "I thought the British called flashlights, torches?" Ruby asked. Ambriel laughed lightly. "My dad was an American, he grew up here. And so I grew up with American lingo. You'd think being surrounded by British people would cause them to rub off on him, but nope! The opposite happened." She grinned, pulling out a flashlight of her own.

"How many flashlights do you have in there?" Ruby asked, amused. "Only the two. Though I also have two full battery packs." Ambriel replied, her grin widening slightly.

"Geez, It's darker than I thought it was. You'd think it would be brighter out with it being a clear night with a full moon." Ruby grumbled as she tripped over another root, losing her grip on her flashlight and sending it tumbling out of her hand. "We are in a forest with leaves overhead. It makes sense that it would be dark." Ambriel said, rolling her eyes as Ruby complained, though an amused smile on her lips as she watched Ruby struggle.

"You'd think with you being bigger than me, you would be the one to have trouble moving through the shrubbery than me." Ruby groaned. Ambriel looked at her, "Are you calling me fat?" Her brow rising, her face becoming void of emotion. Ruby yelped, spinning to look at her. "No! That's not what - oh, wait. I see what you're doing…" Ruby's eyes narrowed, leaning forward to see amusement in Ambriels eye and her lips twitching into a smirk. Ruby huffed and moved away from her.

It was a few minutes later and silence descended between the teenagers when a rumbling growl echoed around them, causing them to freeze. "Do wolves or wild dogs live in the forest?" Ambriel whispered harshly at Ruby, free hand coming up to grip Ruby's upper arm.

"I think? I don't remember." Ruby replied, a frown marring her face as she swung her flashlight around.

"In any case, maybe we should head back to camp," she added, her free hand coming up to briefly squeeze at Ambriels own that was around her arm. The other teen nodded in agreement and turned around.

Only to freeze when they come face to face with a large white wolf with gleaming amber eyes. The girls scream, stumbling back and tripping over each other, falling backward.

Ruby curses as she lands on Ambriel, forehead banging the other girls’ collar bone. Ambriel groans and pushes Ruby off roughly, twisting onto her hands and knees before standing up. "That hurt…" Ruby whimpered.

Ambriel looked down at her and held out her hand. "Other than maybe bruises, do you have any other injuries?" She asked, pulling her up after Ruby had taken her hand.

"I think I cut my other arm on the tumble down." Ruby grimaced, pulling her non-injured arm from Ambriels’ hand moving it to grip her other one. Ambriel looked around to see that only one of their flashlights had fallen with them. She made her way over and picked it up, before swinging around the still lit light. They seemed to be in a cave. It seemed they missed the human-sized tunnel that led to it while walking. She quickly made her way back to Ruby to look at her injury.

She shined the light onto Ruby's injured arm and wrinkled her nose at the cut. "That looks bad. We've gotta clean it before infection sets in." Ambriel told her, receiving a groan in response. "I know. It's gonna hurt though. I can already tell." Ruby sighed. Ambriel patted her opposite shoulder in sympathy.

Ambriel dug into her kit and pulled out a rag and a small water bottle. She cracked open the lid and poured it onto the wound. The mixture of blood, water, and dirt, ran down her arm and fell onto the ground. As it did so, the ground lit up, glowing lines moving and weaving throughout the cavern, steadily getting brighter and brighter. "Ah, shit. I really hope this isn't some kind of Fae crap." Ambriel groaned. Ruby looked at her weirdly, "Seriously! That's your response? We need to get out! You can finish with my wound once we get out!" She snapped, pulling away and marching towards the hole they'd fallen from. Ambriel sighed but put away the rag and bottle to follow her quickly.

Ruby leaned forward to crawl into the hole they fell, only to bang her head against an aqua-colored barrier. "Ow!" Ambriel coughed to cover a laugh that would've been inappropriate, before grabbing Ruby's uninjured arm. "Well, there goes that idea," Ambriel said dryly. When Ruby shot her a dark look, Ambriel smiled.

Ambriel’s expression twisted as the light got brighter, pulling her hand away from Ruby and removing her glasses, pressing the heel of her palms against her eyes. "Ambriel?" Ruby asked, worried. "The lights are getting too bright for me to handle." Came her muffled reply.

Almost immediately after, the light spiked one more time, causing Ruby to flinch, before the light vanished abruptly. The sounds came back, which they hadn't realized had vanished. Ruby gasped, head whipping around. Ambriel pulled her hands away from her eyes when she realized it was dark again. "Oh, wow." She quickly replaced her glasses to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

They were no longer in the cave, but rather a forest. One that seemed far healthier and greener than the forest at the camping grounds. And upon examining their surroundings, Ambriel noticed the sky. "Ruby. I don't think we are on Earth anymore." She announced. Ruby looked at her in confusion and Ambriel pointed upwards, and Ruby followed the finger.

"Ambriel," Ruby whispered in shock, hand coming up to her mouth. Only to curse when she realized it was her injured arm she moved. Ambriel attention was pulled from the green, rust-red, and cream-colored moons that hung in the too-clear sky. "Right! Your wound. Let us fix that before we worry about anything else."

After cleaning, disinfecting, and wrapping Ruby's arm with a bandage, they looked back up at the sky. "How did we even get here?" Ruby grumbled, re-examining the sky. "Don't answer that by the way. It's rather obvious." She added.

Ambriel frowns, examining their surroundings, “It may also just be me, but the air also feels fresher.” Ruby looks at her, before realizing that she was right. Their town was quite far from cities so the air wasn’t as polluted, but this place did, in fact, feel much cleaner.

"I would say; let's try bleeding on the ground again, but blood fell while we were cleaning your wound again and nothing happened. So maybe we should head out?" Ambriel suggested, repacking away the rag, water bottle, and remaining bandage in her bag.

"Yeah, I guess. Head north?" Ruby hummed, eyes turning to the moons, "Assuming their sun rises in the east as ours does then we should head that way." She points in a direction. Ambriel points the flashlight, having managed to hold onto it, in the direction Ruby was pointing in. "Right, okay. We should sleep here for the rest of the night. While any alcohol we had may have been washed away by adrenaline, It's probably best to sleep the rest away." Ambriel replied. Ruby huffed but nodded. "You gotta blanket in that bag?" She asked.

Ambriel nodded, "Yeah. Come on." She was quick to pull it out. It was only a single-person blanket, but unlike Ruby, she was wearing a warm jacket. So she sat down with her back against a tree trunk, Ruby following her lead. Ambriel handed the blanket to Ruby, who threw the blanket over her shoulders and they settled preparing to sleep.

* * *

Ambriel came to with a flinch as the light shone through the leaves and into her eyes. She cracked the bones in her neck before yawning and opening her eyes. She sighed when she saw they were still in the forest. She was kinda hoping the events of the previous night had been a dream.

She turned her gaze to Ruby, whose head had fallen onto her shoulder sometime in their sleep. She sighed again, before shaking her companion awake. "Ruby. Wake up. Time to get moving."

Ruby grumbled a bit, a sigh of her own falling from her lips as she raised her hand to rub the sleep from her eyes before she straightened, the blanket falling from her shoulders. She looked around before cursing softly. Ambriel laughed slightly, "Yeah, me too."

Ambriel shook out the blanket before folding it and putting it away after they had eaten a rations bar each and drank some water to wake up. "Right, northward," Ruby affirmed to herself softly. "Shall we?" Ambriel spoke, making a sweeping motion with her arm. Ruby grinned and started in that direction, hearing Ambriel follow after her.

* * *

"Are those dead bodies?" Ruby squeaked, staring at the scene before them in shock. Ambriel came to a stop behind her. Ambriel hummed. "Let’s go check." She said, striding past a frozen Ruby. "What the hell? What kind of reaction is that?" Ruby hissed at her tall companion but was quick to follow her.

“This is period knight armor. Like legitimate period armor. And the weapons!” Ambriel said, bending down near one of them.

Ruby could already tell they were dead, they were blue and when she touched them, they were cold. Especially since some of their necks were twisted oddly or held deep bite marks on them. But she checked anyway because she really hoped otherwise. But no, all the ones she checked were deceased.

It was also rather obvious they went down fighting as their weapons were out and bloodied. She was honestly surprised that there were only the guards’ bodies and none of whatever attacked them.

"Ruby! Start looking for keys! The kid in the prison wagon is still breathing!" Ambriel called, panic edging into her voice for the first time since they got here.

It, admittedly, did not take long considering all it took was finding what she can only assume was the captain of the Guard and pulling the keys from his belt. She made her way to Ambriel quickly.

Ambriel moved to the side to let Ruby through so she could unlock the cage. Since there were only a few keys on the keyring, the cell-cart door opened quickly. The rest of the keys were used to unlock the chains on the kid’s wrist and ankles. Once that was done, Ambriel picked him up. 

"See if you can't find something useful on the guards' bodies. It's disgusting I know, but we need to do what we can. I'm a good shot with bows, so if you find a set, bring it." Ambriel ordered. "I'll be just off the path." She added, motioning to the forest with her head, hair falling into her face. Ruby grimaced but nodded she understood. She didn’t particularly like it, but she understood.


End file.
